


Blissful Turbulence

by laurmanis



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurmanis/pseuds/laurmanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bump sent vibrations throughout the whole plane, not as powerful as the first few but easily noticeable.</p>
<p>Frankly, Ally probably would not have even noticed it. </p>
<p>What she did see, however, was the large singer next to her clinging desperately to her arm.</p>
<p>--<br/>in which: Dinah is scared of air turbulence, and Ally is more than capable of helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> im On a roll yall this is a record anyway enjoy

_"Hello passengers of flight 7274 destined to San Francisco, California. We should be reaching our destination in approximately five hours and thirty minutes, so please sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight."_

Ally hummed as the speakers hung up, reclining back in her seat to prepare for a (well) deserved nap. The girls had endured a proactive day of bustling interviews and countless fan interactions (the latter of events she could hardly criticize – even to this day, meeting fans was such a unique experience to her.) Now that they were flight-bound for more radio deals in California, Ally resolved that she should _definitely_ catch up on some lost sleep.

Out of habit, she peeked at the three other members of Fifth Harmony across the plane's row; Camila was already long lost in her headphones, eyes already beginning to droop effortlessly (Ally made a mental note to warn the young singer about her sleeping patterns.) Normani and Lauren were preoccupied over a mutual drawing session with Lauren's sketchbook placed on her seat table, both singers avidly incorporating their own styles into the piece while giving each other pointers.

Ally couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight, appreciating this rare moment of normalcy between the three girls. She soon redirected her attention right to her fellow row partner, the taller Polynesian slumped haphazardly against the seat in blissful slumber. The smaller blonde grinned at her younger companion, thankful that the youngest members were getting as much as rest as possible. Member-check-up complete, the Texan lowered her head and shut her eyes gratefully, the waves of sleep instantly washing her away from reality.

\--

A sudden drop of the plane awoke Ally from her bliss, her eyes shooting up in temporary alarm. 

_"Attention passengers, pardon the interruption. We will be experiencing brief turbulence, so please, keep your seat belts fastened and remained seated. Thank you for your cooperation."_

Ally flinched as another disturbance shook the aircraft; she breathed in deep to refocus her composure, trying not to let her mind wander into negative scenarios. She took a peek over at her separate bandmates as a precaution, but was relieved when she saw each of them passed out soundly. She chuckled amorously at Lauren and Normani's mutual sleeping position, the smaller of the two–

Another bump sent vibrations throughout the whole plane, not as powerful as the first few but easily noticeable.

Frankly, Ally probably would not have even noticed it. 

What she did see, however, was the large singer next to her clinging desperately to her arm.

"D-dinah?" Ally gulped, visibly distressed over seen the normally cheerful young girl so shaken up like this. Her whole body was trembling – eyes clamped shut and nails digging desperately into Ally's sleeves. Dinah's breath came out in shaky intervals, her head beginning to bury itself into the miniature blonde's shoulder. 

"DJ, honey you have to talk to me," Ally said, voice laced with concern for her bandmate. "Just breathe easy dear, it's just some turbulence."

She heard Dinah sniffle slightly, pulling herself straighter to wipe at her eyes (but still clenching nervously onto Ally's forearm.) Maternally, Ally began to weave her free hand down the Polynesian's shaking form, gently stroking her clothed bicep in attempt to prevent another attack.

"S-sorry, Smalls," She snorted quietly, much to Ally's relief; even in a tense situation, the Dinah Jane she knew could always find a way to crack some hint of a smile. "I'm uh, not the biggest fan of sudden shit like that." 

Ally understood, maneuvering her hand up into the other blonde's thick hair to coarse through it slowly; in response, Dinah returned her head onto her shoulder placidly. A faint flush presented itself upon the Texan's cheeks, something Dinah (thankfully) couldn't see in her current position.

"Have they always bothered you this much? Gosh, I feel awful for not noticing sooner, DJ." 

"Nah, don't worry about it, Smalls," She turned her head to grin at the older girl, subtle signs of a smirk appearing on the ends of her mouth. "I can normally control my little–"

Another series of turbulences sieged the aircraft, consequently causing Dinah to still until the plane returned to proper alignment.

A heavy sigh escaped her anxious lips. "...o-outbursts."

Ally frowned sympathetically at the frightened Dinah, her free hand continuing to flow gracefully through the golden locks. She noticed Dinah begin to calm down again, her figure slowly settling and her nose digging comfortably into her shoulder. Ally's face blossomed as Dinah repositioned her clingy hand to her waist, virtually cuddling her into the seat without warning. She couldn't bear to tear her away from her body, especially not after the rockiness of the flight.

So, she resolved to continue stroking the blonde bundles that draped down her form; additionally, Ally soon started to hum archaic lullabies that calmed her sleep whenever nights proved to be taxing. 

Words seemed to flow off innocently, its enchanting vibe filtrating throughout the whole cabin. Ally spoke daisies, a heavenly voice that infiltrated Dinah's personal fears and wiped them clean. The Polynesian breathed easily against Ally's shoulder, her eyes falling deep until she was met with tranquil obsidian once more.

Ally witnessed the serene transformation of Dinah's body, smiling admirably at her sleeping form. A camera's flash invaded this newfound peace, and Ally directed her annoyance to the perpetrator just a few feet from her. Normani snickered playfully at the two girls, holding her phone nonchalantly and cooing obnoxiously.

Ally rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, turning back to the sleeping blonde who _wouldn't randomly snap pictures of her out of nowhere._

Albeit impulsively, she snuck a kiss onto Dinah's temple before pulling out a book to preoccupy her for the rest of the ride. She needed to remain available in case another attack interrupted her slumber.

She was perfectly fine with that.

_("Aw, Allyson, can you give me a kisssss too?")_

_(Can it, Mani!)_

\--

"Ally. Allllllyson." 

Ally mumbled incoherently, her eyes drooping back into sleep.

"No, let her sleep Mani; I'll help her out."

"What, you gonna carry her?"

"Cheechee, don't."

Ally snorted, hearing the conversation perfectly but unable to properly respond to the matter.

"Seriously, you guys go on ahead! I'll get her moving in a second."

"Whipped."

A petulant smack rang through the air, Lauren's dramatic  _owwww-ch_ signifying just who was the latest victim of Dinah's rough-housing.

Still, she appreciated Dinah's persistence.

Especially when she clung to her back and bestowed butterfly kisses onto her exposed neck.


End file.
